The Lost Love
by Valley of the Roses
Summary: The day and night class has come together for a talent show, when a Mysterious girl that no one has seen before performs, and why does Takuma seem to know this girl? please be nice when reviewing because this is my first V.K. story


My First Vampire Knight fan fiction so yaaaa: D lets get started. Ps. I don't own the songs or the vampire knight either: D

" Hello everyone, how are you all doing tonight? My name is Hanabusa and I will be your host tonight," the crow cheered, everyone is there from both the Night and Day class while I watch from the president side for I being vice president, This is the only concert that both of the classes can co-exist. " Ladies and Gentlemen lets get this talent show started. For our first contest, she goes by the name Valley of the Roses, so lets give a warm welcoming to Valley" as the crowd cheers and goes crazy, for this contestant was new no one has heard of her before, but as the lights go down, the stage starts to sprinkle with rain. The audience was going crazy, several were shouting " what is happening" " this isn't normal" " why is it raining inside" but they screams stop when suddenly a guitar was strummed, a piano was hit and there was a humming from the walk way and then a sudden beauty step out onto the walk way, the classes we confused what was happening. But there was a sing …

_She cuts her self to forget him_

_And every time the wounds get deeper _

_Tonight's the night she's gonna shed her skin_

_Because she's think in that he doesn't need her _

_She wishing all this would end_

_And she's gonna try to take her own life again_

The girl that was singing sounded like an angel. With her ankle length white blonde hair that look like snow was falling with the stage lights. Her body was petite and her face was like a heart, her eyes were as blue as the day time sky and had little stars in them like they just fell from the sky, for she was beautiful but she didn't seem to know it, because with what she was wearing, you would think that she was blind, with a dress so swiping that went to her ankle and the color was so purple that it look like it came from the rainbow itself. She was out of this world, beautiful that couldn't be measured but she didn't act like it on stage, she look like the stage was her heaven and the crowd wasn't there at all. She kept singing

_What! I know your heart's been shattered _

_ But there's someone worth the wait _

_ There's so much more that matters_

_ And I know you will be all right, okay _

_ Just try to love the little things in life like _

_ RUNNING IN THE RAIN_

She swirled in the rain, like she was dancing on clouds.

She didn't care if people look at her.

She look out into the crowd and found my eyes.

I look and say that there were tears in her beautiful eyes, why did she look at me but then I finally realize who this mysterious girl was she is, For the girl on the stage had giant wings, the white was so stunning and a rainbow was shining off them, She flew to where the night class was watching from and stared at me and it felt like she was singing to me

_He drinks alone to forget her._

(I look down and saw that I was in deed was drinking, I suddenly drop my drink so that it wouldn't get suspicious but it's a little late)

_And every time the room starts spinning _

_He starts to think about where they were_

_And when she told him that she doesn't need him_

_He's wishing all this would end _

_And he's going to try to take his on life again._

It's her love, Valley Rose but she died in that terrible fire….

She looks at me with despair, sadness and hate. I had to break the eye contract because I turn and saw that all my friends were looking at her and me.

_**And she's wishing all this would end**_

_**And he's going to try to take his own life again**_

_Wait I know your heart's been shattered _

_But there's someone worth the wait _

_There's so much more that matters _

_And I know that you will be all right_

_Just try to love the little things in life like_

_**RUNNING IN THE RAIN.**_

_**Running in the rain **_

_**Running in the rain**_

_**I know you will be all right **_

_**If you try to love the little things in life**_

_**(In a whisper)**_

_**Like running in the rain.**_

She still crying but though the tears, she says " I loved you Ichijo and will always will I am sorry you had to go though that alone, I wrote that song to show you that… good bye my love" before she flew away I grab her hand and brought to my chest and whispered " why did you leave me" before she could answer there was a loud boom, and she was taken from my gasp.

_** TO BE CONT.**_


End file.
